gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chiba Susumu
|Ocupación = Seiyū|Rol = Kondou Isao|Cumpleaños = 13 de septiembre|Edad = 44 años}} es un seiyū japonés nacido el 13 de septiembre de 1970 en Yokohama, Prefectura de Kanagawa. Ha participado en series como Ayashi no Ceres, Cutey Honey Flash, Hikaru no Go y Hōshin Engi, entre otras. Otros trabajos Series de Anime * 07 Ghost como Castor * Angelic Layer como Tomo * Astroboy (2003) como Shibugaki * Ataque a los titanes como Erd Gin * Ayashi no Ceres como Aki Mikage (Shizo) * Baccano! como Huey Laforet * Beyblade Metal Fury como Aguma * Black Cat como Emilio Lowe y Preta Ghoul * Bleach como Ichinose Maki, Jibakurai y Kusajishi no Bull (Hirasago Daiji) * Bōken Ō Beet como Cruz * Burst Angel como Hayao Ichimonji * Busō Renkin como Jinnai * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker Hen como el Presidente Tatewaki Naitō * Chiisana Kyojin Microman como Gel * Cutey Honey Flash como Seiji Hayami * Cyborg 009 como Said * Danball Senki como Ryū Daikōji * Dance in the Vampire Bund como Ryouhei Kuze * Dear Boys como Yuito Hoshina * Demon Lord Dante como Ryo Utsugi * Detective Conan como Hiroshi Torimitsu, el Oficial Tamiya y Yoshihiko Kido * Digimon Adventure como Susumu Yagami * Digimon Savers como RhodoKnightmon * Digimon Tamers como Mitsuo Yamaki * F-Zero: GP Legend como Bibiribitchi * Full Metal Panic! como Takuma Kugayama * Gantz como Inamori * Genshiken como Takashi * Gintama como Isao Kondō * Gundam SEED Destiny como Amagi * HeartCatch PreCure! como Obata * Heat Guy J como Romeo Bisconti * Hikaru no Go como Fujiwara no Sai y el padre de Hikaru Shindō * Hōshin Engi como Yōzen * Immortal Grand Prix (2005) como Frank Bullitt * InuYasha como Gozu * Jigoku Shōjo como Yoshiki Fukuzawa * Jigoku Shōjo: Mitsuganae como Kamisaka Rokurou * Junjō Romantica II como Tsumori * Jyū Ō Sei como Yadou * Kaikan Phrase como Towa * Kakumeiki Valvrave como el padre de Iori Kitagawa * Kaleido Star como Yuri Killian * Kamikaze Kaitō Jeanne como Chiaki Nagoya/Kaitou Sinbad * Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon como Hisashi Sugiyama * Keroro Gunsō como Shachō Ōhashi * Kiddy Grade como Yusef * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo como Rokuhara Kazuma * Kirarin Revolution como el Director Muranishi * Kokoro Library como Jordi San * Kotetsushin Jeeg como Kyou Misumi * Kurogane no Linebarrels como Masaki Sugawara * Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon II como John Hawkins * Kyūketsuhime como Toshihiro * La Ley de Ueki como Kilnorton * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro como Charango Kuwabatake * MÄR como Rolan * MegaMan NT Warrior como Arashi Kazefuki * MM! como Yoshioka * Naruto como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Naruto Shippūden como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este y Sabiru * NieA 7 como Geronimo Hongo * Nijū-Mensō no Musume como Hans * Offside como Ota * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom como Raymond McGuire * Pokémon como Shingo y Wataru/Lance * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada como Iwashimizu y Wataru/Lance * Popotan como MC * Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream como Jun Takigawa * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future como Jun Takigawa y Vivvy * Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live como Ryūnosuke Ayase * The Candidate for Goddess como Hiead Gner * Sacred Seven como el padre de Ruri * Saiunkoku Monogatari como Sai Shou * Saiyuki como Yousui * Samurai Deeper Kyo como Jyukamen y Nobuyuki Sanada * School Rumble como Masahiro Kōzu * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ como Takehito Asama * Seikai no Senki (1 y 2) como Kufadis * Seikon no Qwaser como Yūri Noda * Seraphim Call como Shuuichi * Shaman King como "Blue Chateau", Khafre Puljiz, Pino y Zinc * Shikabane Hime: Aka como Mitsuyoshi * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Elberio * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 como Yutaka Kizuki * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! como Matsuri Honjou * Suki-tte ii na yo como el padre de Mei Tachibana * Superior Defender Gundam Force como Bakunetsumaru y Ninja Gundam * Tantei Gakuen Q como Gouda Kyousuke y Murasame Shion * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes como Rei Kamitsu * Tegami Bachi como Hunt * Tenchi Muyō! GXP como Rajau Ga Waura * Tokyo Style como Fujita * Toriko como Sakura y Shuu * Ultra Maniac como Hiroki Tsujiai * Valkyria Chronicles como Welkin Gunther * Vampire Knight como Takuma Ichijō * Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na: Crescent Love como Tatsuya Asagiri * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II como Mach * Yugo el negociador como Reiichi Kogure * Zatch Bell! como Gyaron y Rodyuu/Rodeaux * Zoids: New Century Zero como Leon Toros y Sebastian OVAs * Ai Shimai como Taketo Nogawa * Angel Sanctuary como Rosiel * Cosplay Complex como Gorou Yorozuyo * Futari Ecchi como Gorou * Gintama como Isao Kondō * Halo Legends: The Babysitter como el Sargento Cortez * Kaleido Star: La leyenda del Fénix, La Historia de Layla Hamilton como Yuri Killian * Kaleido Star: Nuevas Alas, Magnífico Escenario como Yuri Killian * Koe de Oshigoto! como Nagatoshi Hioki * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette como Naoki Katou * Papa to Kiss in the Dark como Kazuki Hino * Saint Seiya Hades Meikai-Hen como Lune de Balrog * The Candidate for Goddess como Hiead Gner * Ultra Maniac como Hiroki Tsujiai * YU-NO: A girl who chants love at the bound of this world como Takuya Arima Películas * Cutey Honey Flash como Seiji Hayami * Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express como Mitsuo Yamaki * Gintama: Shinyaku Benizakura-Hen como Isao Kondō * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys como Typhlosion (en inglés) y Deoxys (1, Cristal Púrpura) CD Drama * 07 Ghost como Castor * Vampire Knight como Takuma Ichijō Videojuegos * Dark Chronicle como Osmond y Crest * Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki como Tapio Ca * Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi como Tapio Ca * Naruto: The Broken Bond como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations como Kidomaru de la Puerta del Este * Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu: cosplay Hajimemashita como Hayato Hasebe * Odin Sphere como Oswald * Pandora's Tower como Aeron (Ende) * Tales of Legendia como Will Raynard * Tales of the World: Radiant Mytology 3 como Will Raynard * Tales of Xillia como Yulgens * Tales of Xillia 2 como Yulgens * Valkyria Chronicles como Welkin Gunther Doblaje * Barbie y la magia de pegaso como Aidan * Transformers: Armada como Jetfire y Rampage * Transformers Cybertron como Noise Maze y Tim Categoría:Seiyū